The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communications, and more specifically, to reducing telecommunication network congestion during a high call volume event.
During an emergency, wireless service providers typically receive a large magnitude of telephone calls. The increased number of calls may overload the telecommunication network resulting in a denial of service to subscribers.